


A moment of Peace

by NineLuz



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anxiety, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Boners, Breast Sucking, Comfort, F/M, Fucking, Jealousy, Masturbation, Moaning, NSFW, Romance, Rough Sex, Separation Anxiety, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLuz/pseuds/NineLuz
Summary: A couple of comfort/feel good ficlet for Clerith. :)NSFW chapter is the 3rd one, the rest is SFW.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up in the middle of the night, feeling of anxiety gripping around his heart. Sleeping under the sky was not a problem for him, used to it since he was a SOLDIER. They left Midgar since a while ago now, and hid by taking little roads. Thankfully, the death of President Shinra gave them some cover for the time being. Cloud rose up from where he was sitting, taking back his sword mechanically, coming close to the dying fire to lit it up once again. He looked around the group, all sleeping, the feeling of anxiety still lingering, spiking when he realized that one person was missing. _Aerith_ , he thought, looking around, before starting to walk. He could feel... _Something_. His steps guided him to a plateau, one of the many that offered a view on Midgar. He climbed it, discovering her tied brown hair lighted up by the moon.

“You came for me…” She said. Cloud didn’t reply, approaching her carefully, as if she was going to disappear if he made the slightest sound. Aerith lowered her head, her hands in one another. 

“I wonder how the flowers are.” She turned her head to watch Cloud. Her gaze was enough to ease the nasty feeling eating at his heart, but he soon lifted his eyes to Midgar. Somehow this was already too much for him to handle. His voice naturally lowered to accommodate for the atmosphere, that feeling under the sky. “They are fine. You took good care of them.” She seemed happy about this answer, and tapped the ground next to her, an invitation, which he took. He made sure to place his word next to him, his legs, like hers, hanging from the plateau. A perfect view from Midgar, Cloud knew Aerith missed it, with the sky being so open and wide, he was sure she missed her life and the people of the Sector 5. He didn't feel anything for his part, he was simply used to moving on, or so he told himself. 

There was some space between them, which he was deeply aware for some reason. He thought about the dream for a moment, his realization. “So…” She started, bringing one of her knee close to her, “Were you scared I’d get hurt? You know, despite it all, I am still not a damsel in distress. You don’t need to worry for me Cloud,” she paused, “You take care of yourself.” Cloud looked at her, their eyes met for a second. She subtly managed to get closer to him, somehow, he adverted his eyes. “I thought you left.”

“Why would I leave?” She questioned, as if it was the silliest thing she’s ever heard and laughed, “Sure it is scary. I don’t know where we are going, or what the future holds for us but…” She gently touched his arm, “We are together.” The contact felt nice. Cloud had a feeling, as if they were connected in some indecipherable ways. Their hand often touching, but also on a deeper level he wasn’t quite sure he understood. “I just feel like…” his voice trailed off, he pinched his lips, not knowing _how_ exactly he felt. _I just feel like you’re going to disappear_. He was expecting her to go, at some point, in some way, without him knowing. His mouth would get dry, his eyes would burn, his throat would close up. “Nevermind.” The sadness wasn’t like anything he had ever known.

Cloud felt Aerith’s head on his shoulder, closer than she ever was, and she put her hands on the back of his, before intertwining her fingers with his. He felt the pressure through the glove, in a soft and yet firm way. He felt his body relax a bit, keeping his composure still, but somehow melting on the inside. She has had that effect on him, since the beginning. He closed his eyes, letting his body take moment by moment, aware of his heart pumping harder close to her, his fingers relaxing under hers, his shoulder accepting the weight of her head, his cheek feeling the brush of her soft hair. Another part of him was still aware of sounds of nature around, ready for him to take back his sword if it was needed. On alert, as a SOLDIER had to be. Those two conflicting feelings fought and completed each other, in a battle similar to life and death.

“So tense…”  
“Uh?” The weight on his shoulder eased off.  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Cloud opened his eyes to find Aerith’s, “No. I need to be ready in case we need to fight.” He looked around, no sign of monsters for now, but he didn’t want to get caught by surprise. She said, “Let me handle that part.” She kept her hand in his, but looked behind him. “You should lie down, otherwise you won’t get any sleep and you’ll get grumpy. Let me tell you, we do not want a grumpy Cloud!” Grumpy? Cloud made a face, but her gaze was steady enough for him to break and sigh. “… Okay.” He looked around one more time, and he made sure his sword was still next to him, before obeying to lie down on the ground. She never let his hand go.

“Close your eyes.” He closed his eyes, focusing on her words alone. “Now breathe…” He breathed deeply, a fresh bowl of air in his lungs, smelling like wilderness in the night. He could hear the smile in her voice, “Good.” He followed her instruction for a while, before his mind started wandering off to some place he didn’t know even existed. Inside himself. “I used to do this with the kids in Sector 5. I’m going to miss them too.” She continued, “But I’m not leaving you this time.”

 _This time…?_ “I’ll be here when you wake up.” She carefully shifted his hand around for their palm to meet once more. A moment of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was at someone's request. :)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

After defeating Sephiroth, saving the planet, Cloud and Aerith decided to get back to Sector 5, to take care of the orphanage and the garden. Cloud thought that the life _after_ this would be hard to get used to. And at first, it was. Nightmares plaguing his dreams every night, waking up with sweat and screams. Reflexes coming back, flinches at sounds, voices that no longer existed that he thought he heard, sword raising at the wrong time. But every time, Aerith would be here to calm the pain through his heart and body. Every morning, he would wake up next to the woman that he loved, in a new day, with that feeling in his whole body. With the days passing by, he felt lighter, like a rock inside his gut had been lifted. And these new feelings, Cloud didn’t really know what to do with them.

One day, Aerith proposed him to go back to the Honey Bee INN, she was offered a place for the special show of Andrea. The man and her apparently really enjoyed each other’s company and always had had the desire to bring back Cloud. He apparently hinted at the idea that they could both dance this time. As much as Cloud didn’t like the idea of going around in the Wall Market again – even less dancing in front of people – he wanted to offer his beloved, a time that she would enjoy. He thought he would never be able to actually to give her as much as she deserved. But Cloud would make sure he tried every day for as long as he would breathe. For each day, for each night. Aerith knew, and she would smile at him.

They arrived on the early evening at Wall Market, and Sam told them that Madam M had something to discuss with her. So they went to the woman’s house, and she offered them formal clothes to wear for the show. No cross-dressing this time around, thankfully. After Cloud changed himself, to a mostly black formal wear, he stepped outside of the house to wait for Aerith. The collar of his white jacket was a bit tight around his neck. So he undid a couple of button, looking at his fancy shoes and the dark red tissue in his pocket. It made him think of… That dress, the one that Aerith wore before. He wondered if he looked well enough for her. Cloud hadn’t wear something like that since… Well come to think of it, he probably never wore something like that ever. As he tried to reach for a couple of memories, he heard a voice calling for him, in the present.

“Cloud? Are you alright?” Her soft voice spoke. He turned his head, and she was just like that time before. The same dress, fitting her perfectly, the same hair, her green eyes shining with something mischievous. As before, his jaw dropped for a second, a silence. “Ye… Yeah. You are…” His breath was escaping him. He looked sideway, “You know…” She came closer to him, smiling, heels echoing on the street, so close he could reach for her face, “Do I?” She teased. He huffed amused, and he dared to look at her again for a second, “We should go, we’re going to be late.” “And we wouldn’t like that, would we!” She reached for his hand immediately, before going on the main street.

Aerith looked like she was cold, but also like she didn’t care at all. Cloud increased the pace to match hers, and they went through a couple of tiny streets. The closer they were to the INN, the more men looked at Aerith in way Cloud hadn’t realized they did the first time going around. It was making him uneasy, and there was a feeling that was creeping up in him, something he wasn’t quite sure he ever felt that much. He tried to ignore it, until a random guy, probably drunk, stepped in front of Aerith, with a smirk. “Hey baby girl, where you going like that all sexy? Wanna show some of your hm ~ body to me and the guys?” 

“Excuse you?” She immediately answered. _The nerve of that guy._ Cloud’s jaw clenched before he took a step in front of Aerith, to face the drunk man. “Not interested,” he growled. He did not have his sword on his back, and he missed it, because the bursting anger made him aspire to cut him in half. He felt his hand still in Aerith’s, she was going to say something but the guy pushed Cloud’s shoulder a bit, to taunt him. “Come on let the girl choose, think she wanna stay with a kid like ya?” With his gross laugh licking his lips, like a dog would for food. This was too much. He felt his hand tighten. “Aerith… Requesting permission to kill.” “Denied,” she playfully answered, surely remembering that time when they exchanged the exact same words.

The next seconds, though, were unlike his memories. She went closer to the smug man slowly. Cloud got alarmed at the possibility that he would hurt her, but then she simply shrugged and kicked right between the guy's legs. A swift movement of the leg, precise aim to the drunkard's precious. “Let’s go, Cloud,” she ordered with a smile, while the guy collapsed in pain on the pavements. Cloud dumbly followed her, taking a look at the guy in pain, realizing once more that she didn’t need his protection. She wasn’t, after all, a damsel in distress. Aerith was the woman would could call for the lifestream, talk with the planet, and summon incredible spells. She was the one who protected him for so long when he was lost, the one who searched for him.

Now they could just stay at the Honey Bee INN, at a reserved place for them, close to one another, watching Andrea’s shows drinking sweet beverages together.

After the end of the show, in which they thankfully did _not_ dance, a slow song started playing while clients started going outside. Aerith looked at Cloud for a second, before taking his hand, “Let’s dance a bit.” He first wanted to say no, but she looked around while standing up, “Come on, there’s no one, nobody will watch your incredible moves, I promise.” And how could he say no to this? He stood up himself, walking around the table to get closer to the scene, without getting onto it. She lifted he hand with Cloud’s in it, while putting her other hand on her shoulder slowly.

Cloud immediately lowered his hand to her side, cupping the curve of her body into his palm, feeling the soft dress under his fingers. He felt dumbfounded, a little lost actually, but Aerith made it sound easy, as she started pacing slowly with her feet. Not doing anything fancy like he did when he went up on stage. Just simply going with the music, looking at each other for a while. Aerith got closer to him, resting her heard on his torso. The whole room felt even more intimate then, like they were the only people on the planet. The surrounding gradually faded out only for them and the music to exist, and they stayed that way for a while, maybe an eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Be warned!

Andrea offered a room to them. Cloud wasn’t sure at first if he really wanted to step into the Honey Bee INN, considering the kind of establishment that it was. But Aerith thought it would be a nice setting, to ‘take some rest’ as they were often busy between sectors to rebuild what was lost on Sector 7, but also taking care of the orphanage or do some delivery on the other side of the continent. In fact, Aerith and Cloud hadn't seen each other for days before the man finally came back. And now, they were in the best room available. A large four foster bed on the corner of the room, with a golden leather couch in front of a glass coffee table. The room looked expensive (and surely was), all tainted with golden colors and white.

The room wasn’t lighted, only candles were spread on the walls. It was making the golden parts stand out and the atmosphere more intimate. “Isn’t it so cute and romantic, Cloud?” Aerith called to him, as she was closing the door behind them, before gently taking his arm. “Knowing Wall Market, we should probably check for cameras.” 

She laughed, “You think Andrea would do that?” 

He looked at her, and it seemed like she wasn’t repulsed by the idea. “Aren’t you concerned about it?” But Aerith shook her head, before slowly reaching for Cloud’s face and giving him a peck on his lips. With hungry green eyes, she whispered, “Let them watch.” 

She winked and reached for his lips once again in a more heated kiss. Cloud stopped registering the rest of the room and the possible cameras watching for them. He missed her so much. Every time he went away for a few days, we would get this feeling of emptiness at the bottom of his stomach, hungry for that delicious touch and soft voice at his sides.

It was like he was making up for a lost time he didn’t even live.

His hands drifted by themselves around the body of his beloved, cupping her hips to slowly raise her in his arms. “Clouuud…” she whined happily between their lips, while he gently walked to the bed to place her, towering her body with his. She spread her legs to welcome his knees, while he raised her dress a bit so it didn’t get in the way. They looked at each other, the faint dim light darkening her green eyes, and Aerith quietly reached for one of Cloud’s hand. She removed the gloves with her fingers, delicately caressing his skin.

Such a gentle touch was incredible for Cloud, each nerve lighting up like fire. Aerith was able to make him feel pleasure with the simplest contact, and soon they joined their hands on the surface of the mattress, kissing again. They were hungry for one another, but Cloud was slowed by her comforting caresses, and so he took more time before reaching for her naked thigh. She let out a silent sigh as he gripped her skin, hardening slowly. “Undress me…” she ordered, and he obliged.

She raised a bit for him to access her red jacket, slowly removing it like it was porcelain. Aerith took the jacket and mindlessly threw it away, her hands finding Cloud’s face and hair once more to drown him in comfort. Aerith was so comfortable to be with, and those moments made her even more special. He wanted to care for her, please her for as long as he would breathe and love her until the day he would die. 

Cloud reached for her thighs again, this time brushing her ivory skin with both hands. He knew the map of her body now, didn’t hesitate as much as he used to at first, slowly exploring to her hips, laced panties tingling his fingers. “You’re making me crazy!” She impatiently kissed him again, her legs coming around Cloud’s hips to bring him closer. She reached for his belt to remove it, throwing it out just like her jacket. “Undress me faster, and then undress yourself.” His eyes were locked in her. “Yes ma’am.” He removed her dress efficiently, before reaching for his top under her starved eyes…

They were soon in their underwear, and Cloud wanted nothing more than to rub his pelvis again her, but he behaved. Keeping control of his body was something that he still valued, especially because he liked when Aerith was deciding when and how they would finally meet. So he was standing on his knees between her legs, while she was slowly caressing his shoulders. Delicate touch sent him in on another plane of existence, skin tingling all over, his hardened penis manifesting through his brief without any hopes of hiding.

“Close your eyes.” Cloud did as he was asked. The feeling of his body was heightened by the lack of sight, each touch becoming a surprise, a thrill making him shiver and sigh in pleasure. Aerith lowered her hands to his torso, circling around his nipples before brushing them with her nails with a tiny laugh while he was shaking with surprise and pleasure. “Your body is so honest.” Her voice echoed in his mind, he pressed his lips together while she was lowering her hands to his abs, and then his stomach. It seemed like time was stretching out, as he was desperately wanting to get touched even lower, so much he had troubles controlling his hips moving forward.

“Hey hey, you’re the one who made me wait, now you will have too.” It was her little revenge for the time Cloud took to undress her. He managed to control his hips as she was circling around his waist to reach for his back, her hand flirting with the briefs’ waistband. His body was so hot, heated from the pleasure and the desire for Aerith, he could only moan, “I… I need…”

“What do you need?”

“… You… Your hands…”

“Where?”

“… You know where…”

She knew where, but still she said, “Tell me where.” Her hands coming back to his stomach, and then appearing on his thighs, raising in an incredible slowness that made him want to scream. He hesitated, before opening his eyes to her devilish smile, his voice full of heat and tremors. “… On my cock… Please…” Aerith laughed, knowing that he was at her mercy and slowly grabbed the waistband to lower it on his thighs. 

Cloud’s cheeks grew hot at the exposition of his fully hardened cock, but he still remained mostly stoic. His hips were yearning for Aerith’s touch, and she finally placed a hand on him. He couldn’t help but moan at the gentle caresses she gave him, hips moving forward without meaning to, while she increased the speed of her movements. He didn’t want to come so fast, but he also really wanted to frantically rub himself on her. “Aah…” Sounds escaped him, he gritted his teeth to behave, the urge building inside his guts.

He closed his eyes, avoiding eye contact with her magnificient body that looked so inviting. He bit his lower lips in an attempt to slow the pleasure from building too fast. She gradually slowed her movements too, somehow knowing he would peak fast if she continued this direction, before lying back on the bed, stopping completely. “Touch me…” She whispered with a low voice full of desire. 

His hands moved by themselves, instincts driving him, ignoring his cock so hard it hurt. He reached once more for her thighs, but quickly taking the waistband of her panties to lower and remove them simply. Her body was so inviting it was making him dizzy, fingers from one hand reaching for her lower lips to rub slowly. He kissed her mouth once more, tongue sliding between her lips to meet with hers in excited sighs. But Cloud could not wait much more, he couldn’t help but insert two fingers in her opening, sliding easily in and out, incredibly pleased and proud at how wet she already was from their foreplay. 

He made sure she was properly relaxed before sliding out once more. She raised her body while still kissing him and took both his hands to bring them on her back, so he could remove her bra. Cloud followed her lead, carefully undoing the lingery and removing it. He automatically went to suck on one of her nipple while she moaned, his hands lowering to cup her ass in desperate arousal. Their bodies were so hot, one against the other, the only words shared being pleas of desire.

Aerith slowly reached for Cloud’s hot cheeks, raising his head before she would turn around, all fours on the bed, looking at him with dark eyes, “Like that… Now…” She ordered, voice thick with arousal. As always, the man obliged. He placed his hands on her ass, feeling her soft skin beneath his hand, before raising his hips to her. His cock was close to the entrance, and he carefully towered her back, before connecting his torso to her body, pushing slowly into her in a shuddering breath. He smelled her flowery fragrance on her nape, kissing her.

“Cloud… Be rough…” She moaned her upper-body lowering on the bed, changing the angle of her ass and giving him so much sensation he thought he would cum right in. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down though the sweet tight walls around his cock were torturing him. He didn’t know if he could last long if he went rougher, but still he started taking a pace. His hands both on the bed to steady him above her, his face lowering so he could bite deliciously at her skin. She shuddered under the light pain, which made him lose a bit more of his mind.

Cloud reached for one of her breast under her body, rubbing her hard nipples, before pinching them while she would whimper in pleasure. His thoughts gradually started getting erased by the instinct driving him to plunge his cock as far as he could in her, picking up the pace more and more. His movements became rougher, erratic, drowned in both of their moans of pleasure. Skin sticking, hot and wet, bites of hunger on one of her shoulder that would stay there as a sign of their love. He lasted as much as he could before raising his body, taking her ass in both hand, nails gripping her skin. He finished in frantic thrust inside her, arousal driving him to heaven. He would finally come, closing his eyes in loud cries of pleasure with an open mouth no longer shy. She lovd when he moaned from pleasure. 

When he got back to himself, after the wave of pleasure, he gently removed himself from her. The sensitive skin of his cock hitting the cold air made him tremble for a second. He was drenched with sweat, his hair surely no longer as spiky. He couldn’t help but notice his semen dripping a bit from Aerith’s entrance, a sign of their love making. He was tired, but his lady hadn’t reached the orgasm yet.

She turned around, sitting back on the bed, her own fingers slowly going below her hips to reach the sensitive skin between her legs. He would be mesmerized by her actions for a second, before gaining his consciousness back and reaching for her. He placed a kiss on her lips, that would become more heated by the second. She sighed between his lips, circling her clitoris with her fingers in a dexterity he knew he didn’t have, while he put back one of his hand around her nipple to tease it some more. 

He then slowly kissed and bit the sensitive skin of her neck, before lowering his head some more on her breast, as she would moan. Cloud bit her nipple, her sighs getting faster, until she was the one crying in pleasure, relaxing on the bed, without any strength left on her body. Cloud was tremendously tired too, the weight of his body too much for him to lift. He still gently took the tired limp body of Aerith against him so that they would be properly in bed, before covering themselves.

She instinctively reached for him to stay close. Cloud embraced her in his arms, his head resting on hers so he could breathe her flowery smell, lulling him into sleep.

Andrea may have watched them, but he no longer cared.


End file.
